Off To Lemuria
by AlexFromGSA
Summary: The first story in the ever-twisting trilogy


Prologue  
  
May 2  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I can still remember it like it was yesterday. And to think, this was only three weeks ago. There we were, on top of Venus Lighthouse. It had a magnificent view of the ocean.and I do remember seeing an area wrapped in a mist.that a very dense fog shrouded this island. I remember thinking of what it may be like when we got there, and how our adventures would progress.  
  
I also wanted to tell you, Journal, why I choose to remain silent. I've heard countless stories about saying the wrong thing to a girl. and how if you say the wrong thing, you'll never get a chance to change it. Yes, I have been silent since the day I started my adventure.but that's because of a nasty case of laryngitis. That cleared up a day before we entered Mercury Lighthouse. However, that was also the day we met.Mia. I was speechless, and my friend Garet, being the idiot he is, went and shot his mouth off like a cannon.I hope she didn't see me as being the same way. I don't want to say anything because it could ruin any friendships we might have.and that'd be something I don't want happening.  
  
So, as we sit on this gently rocking ship, I think 'Maybe.just maybe I should say something to her this morning.maybe, just maybe.'  
  
Chapter One- Spoiled Chances  
  
"Rise and Shine!" Ivan yelled to everyone. "Breakfast is ready, and I sure don't like eating cold food! Garet might, but that's a different story."  
  
Isaac yawned, it was only 5 AM and already Ivan had everything prepared for the morning. It was sort of interesting, that Ivan was able to wake up at 3:30 AM every morning and stay up late working on the ship.  
  
'He must really like working on the ship,' thought Isaac.  
  
"Aha!" Garet, the soundest sleeper, laughed. He was fast asleep, although the boat had thrown him off his cot on to the floor during the night.  
  
'Sometimes, you gotta hand it to him.he may be dumb, but he's a great friend.' Isaac looked at Garet and thought. Isaac shook him awake and said, 'Good Morning, Garet."  
  
'Huh, what? You talked!' Garet quickly jumped back.  
  
'Wow, what a breakthrough.' Isaac said sarcastically.  
  
'Jeez, man, you were cooler when you didn't talk as much.' Garet replied.  
  
'So? From now on, I'm going to talk, is that OK?'  
  
'Sure it is,' said Ivan, who came down the stairs into the sleeping quarters. 'But your food is getting cold! Nobody likes cold turkey cakes!' Ivan said, and he walked back up to the kitchen.  
  
'Nobody likes turkey cakes even when they're warm. Not even me.' Whispered Garet to Isaac. Isaac nodded in agreement.  
  
'How come Mia gets to sleep in?' Garet whined, over a cold, six AM breakfast.  
  
'Nobody likes Mia when she's sleepless-she gets rather cranky.' Ivan said, and picked up the dishes off the table.  
  
'And why does she get a bed and we get cots?' Garet queried.  
  
'Because we have to treat her better than we treat you. It's etiquette that all guys should know.' Ivan answered.  
  
'Seems like a good idea, it explains why we do more work.' Isaac said.  
  
'Well, maybe it does, maybe it doesn't.' Garet said, and he stormed away. 'That explains why no girl ever liked HIM.' Ivan said after Garet had left.  
  
'True, he doesn't seem like he knows how to treat a girl, with respect instead of idiocy.' Isaac answered. 'And by the way, these turkey cakes, they're pretty good cold.'  
  
'Thank you.' Ivan said, and began washing the dishes.  
  
'Here, let me help you.' Isaac said, and he picked up a towel to dry the dishes with.  
  
It was now 8 AM, and everyone was now awake. Isaac took his command at the wheel of the ship, Garet climbed the ladder to the lookout post, Ivan kept the ship in working order.and, Mia, was finishing breakfast. She threw the dish into the sink, thinking 'What exactly do I do on this ship?' Ivan, being telepathic, heard this, and replied mentally, 'Nothing. You don't have a job. At the moment, that is.'  
  
The day passed at a normal, boring rate. But, at exactly 5:38 PM, Garet toppled from the lookout post down twenty feet to the deck of the ship. 'Garet!' Ivan yelled, and raced across the massive Lemurian ship to where Garet landed. He put his hand on Garet's wrist. No signs of life.  
  
Three hours later..  
  
  
  
Isaac was sitting with Ivan and Mia by Garet's bedside. He twitched, then opened his eyes.  
  
'What? What happened?'  
  
'Garet, you took a nasty fall. Are you all right?' Ivan said.  
  
'Hmm.Mia did a great job with the healing Psynergy. You were so close to not making it through the evening.' Mia blushed, and said 'Well, if it weren't for you finding him so fast, Ivan, we would be one party member short!' The party laughed, and then Garet said,  
  
'Ow. Every time I try to move my leg, I can't! I think it's broken or something!'  
  
Mia raised his pantleg, and examined his shin.  
  
'Hmm.bruises, swelling.telltale signs of a fracture. Stay in bed. Isaac, go get a cast ready.' Isaac nodded, and went off to the deck.  
  
'Today's spoiled, I guess.' Isaac said quietly as he molded some earth into a fine, rock solid cast. 'I guess.I guess I'll never be able to tell her.'  
  
'Tell me what?' Isaac turned around from what he was doing.  
  
'Oh, no!' he thought. 'Uh.uh.it's a beautiful night, isn't it?'  
  
Mia simply shook her head and went back inside. Isaac said silently to himself,  
  
'I guess.I guess I'll never tell her now.'  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Differences/Stakeout  
  
Isaac awoke again to the sound of Ivan banging on an iron pan. It was five o'clock, yet the sun hadn't even risen yet. Isaac sleepily yawned, and followed Ivan up to the kitchen. This morning, Isaac smiled when he entered the kitchen- a plume of delicious smelling air entered his nose, and his mouth began to water. 'Ivan! What is that great smell?'  
  
'It's cinnamon and cream rolls.' Ivan said, smiling.  
  
'My mother made those for me when I was younger...but, how did you know?'  
  
'Well, I AM telepathic, I did do a Mind Read on your mother to get the recipe.' Ivan smiled, and went back to his work on the ship's deck.  
  
Isaac began to eat quietly, knowing today seemed different from the past week. Garet was incapacitated, and Mia was excepted from doing the work.  
  
'Poor Ivan.' Isaac thought, 'He has to do everything...I think he deserves a break.'  
  
Ivan replied mentally, 'My Psynergy enables me to do as much as I want to help out, so don't worry too much, OK?'  
  
Isaac took his spot at the helm of the ship, steering with his powerful Psynergy. It depleted his power steadily, but it was OK, since he could take a break whenever he needed. It was eight AM, and he could hear Mia yawn, a sign she was now awake. Isaac shrugged and got back to work.  
  
Suddenly, Ivan came running down the stairs. 'Bad news, Isaac. Mia's sick. We need someone to watch over her.'  
  
'But...I have to do this...' Isaac trailed off. 'Ivan, please...please do your best!'  
  
Isaac said, as he rushed off to the cabin room. 'Ugh.' thought Mia. 'I've never felt this sick...augh...' The door's lock clicked. Someone was coming in. 'Hello, Mia.' Isaac came in, carrying a tray. It was breakfast, but a bit different than usual. A nice, steaming bowl of turkey soup was the main course, with a cup of ginger tea on the side. 'Be careful, everything is still very, very hot.' 'Why thank you, Isaac!' Mia got up out of bed, and hugged him. 'Isaac, still holding the tray, anticipated she would do this seconds before it happened, placed the tray down. She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Isaac thought in punctuation for the first time since he left the ship. All that went through his mind was '!'.  
  
Mia slapped him, saying she hated him seconds later. She was angry, and threw the bowl of soup to the floor, drenching the carpet. She stormed out, but left Isaac wondering...'What's going on here?'  
  
May 4  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Yesterday's strange encounter has me still wondering. What exactly is going on? One minute she's all 'Oh, thank you so much' and the next I'm cleaning the carpet of turkey broth! I don't understand what's going on...but maybe Ivan will. Tonight we're going to try to figure out what's going on at a secret 11:30 PM stakeout in Ivan's cabin.  
  
So until then,  
  
Isaac  
  
  
  
11:30 PM, May 4  
  
'Ivan!' Isaac loudly whispered. 'Ivan, I'm ready... what are we going to do?' 'Sneak into her special cabin and do a Mind Read. That's about it.' Isaac looked partially stunned. He said, 'Huh? How will that help us?' 'Why is it that everyone forgets that I can read thoughts, as well as dreams?' Ivan said. 'Gee, I wonder.' Isaac said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 'I know you do.' Ivan smiled, and walked onto the deck. 'Are you coming, or are you going to stand there with that stupid look on your face all night?' Ivan said. Isaac nodded, and quietly followed. Ivan used Psynergy to quietly open the door to Mia's cabin, and they walked in. 'Quick!' Isaac whispered. Ivan placed a hand on Mia's forehead and read her thoughts. When he had finished, Ivan turned a ghostly shade of white. 'Ivan? What's wrong here?' Isaac said.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Act Like You Don't Know  
  
Isaac awoke at the same time he did everyday, the exact same way, the exact same time. Ivan was banging on the pan again. *How normal...* Isaac thought.  
  
*Well then, Isaac, shouldn't today be different? You know we sort of have to act different. But not so obviously different. Don't forget your duties today.* Ivan said mentally.  
  
'Yes, we have to make sure everything goes right...or else she'll know we know.' Isaac answered.  
  
'I'm certain about that,' Ivan said. 'and that now you know, you can't go around saying it like you learned a new word or something. Don't be toddler- like, OK?'  
  
The two walked up to the kitchen area and ate their breakfast.  
  
Garet, walking with a crutch, hobbled up the stairs onto the deck at about seven AM.  
  
'Good Morning, guys,' he said. 'What can I do to help?'  
  
*Hmm, either he is faking this 'nice' act, or that fall really messed him up.' Isaac thought. With that, a resounding 'Ditto' from Ivan was heard.  
  
Eight O'clock, it was Mia's time to wake up. She was still feeling quite sick, and also very upset on this morning. For no reason, she just wanted to cry. It was a 'just because' moment, for when Isaac entered, she smiled happily and gave him a hug. A slap ensued, but this time, She stayed in the room and started telling him how much she hated him. How much she despised the fact that he's a wimp for not being able to talk to her and that why he can't be more like Garet---like an idiot. Isaac didn't look hurt by any of this. He just sat there stone-faced the whole time. When she was done picking him apart, she hugged him again, and ran to the bathroom. He knew what was going on, and it killed him inside to know that she didn't know what he knew.  
  
Meanwhile, Ivan was helping Garet ascend the lookout tower, which the day before, he had reinforced with sturdy wood. Ivan was using his Psynergy to assist him on his climb, and when he made it to the top, Ivan fell backwards.  
  
'Geez, Garet! How much do you weigh? Those boulders are lighter than you!'  
  
Garet laughed, and said, 'More than you, little guy!'  
  
Isaac was confused. He knew what was going on, but Ivan decided not to tell him exactly what was going on, or how all of this happened. He was trying to remember. Remember hearing stories about the rules of the Mercury Adept from his mother when he was no older than three. It hit him. He remembered, just vaguely, one of the rules that encompassed being a Mercury clan member. He thought in sync with the words of his mother, 'All Mercury Adepts of the female gender have a gene in them that creates a child at age eighteen.' Isaac remembered the words Mia said before the battle at the Venus Lighthouse Aerie...'Today is my eighteenth birthday.' He fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: His Delusion  
  
He woke up on the floor of Mia's cabin. All of those memories...they...weren't real at all. It was all a stupid mind game set up by Ivan. Stupid Ivan. His nightmares were confirmed. Yet, he didn't understand it all. he'd only known her since the day they came to Imil, but she never gave them any reason to suspect...or did she? He would've never been able to figure it all out. His head hurt from all of this deep thinking. Somehow, now, it stangely all made sense. But, of course, there remained the fact that he was in shock from the occurrences of the day before...maybe that impaired his foresight and allowed Ivan to manipulate him. Like a puppet almost. Stupid Ivan. He wasn't sure at all. The last question that lingered in his mind was also the first thing he said to Ivan. 'How?' was his only question. All of Ivan's mind games. How he despised him at this moment. A dream, so real, yet not flashed into his mind. He was in a dark room standing mere inches from a book. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach out and grab it from the table it sat on. In an act of desperation, he reached out to the book. He touched it. In an instant, he knew the answer to his problem. 'Alex!' he said quietly, and ran to Ivan's cabin.  
  
'You jerk! How dare you do that to me!' Isaac said. He punched Ivan with a tough left hook.  
  
'Please, Isaac. I can't...It wouldn't have been right! She told me not to tell when I read her mind, but...' Ivan pleaded.  
  
'But you knew it was Alex all along, didn't you!?'  
  
'Yes, in fact, I did.'  
  
Isaac put Ivan down. 'Look, man. I'm sorry. But, never do that to me again, 'k?'  
  
'Agreed.' Ivan said.  
  
'So it's Alex?' Isaac said.  
  
'Yes. I'm sure of it.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'I'm not at liberty to disclose details, OK?'  
  
'By the way, when's Mia's birthday?'  
  
'She was eighteen before we met her.'  
  
  
  
Chapter Five- 'You have to be kidding me, Ivan, get the mop!'  
  
May 8th  
  
Dear journal, Isaac once more.  
  
Today, according to Ivan, begins a 'secret' countdown of sorts. It supposedly ends in October, and I am keeping track of the days. I...I don't understand all of this, but it's seeming ever more clear to me. So, my brain, stop playing tricks on me unless you insist I donate you to Garet!  
  
Isaac  
  
  
  
----------  
  
Ivan had confirmed it. It was Alex, no doubt in anyone's mind. This time,  
  
he was sure Ivan was telling the truth. They knew. She knew. Garet, as always, didn't. They wouldn't tell him. Why you ask? He'd go on a stupid rampage, asking her millions and millions of questions. Dumb Garet.  
  
A loud wretching sound came from the cabins below the deck. 'Not again...' said Isaac. It was the third time in twenty minutes. He sighed, picked up the mop, and walked downstairs to clean it all up. He sighed as he thought, *It isn't her fault. This would've never happened if it weren't for Alex!* He smashed the mop against the floor in his anger. If he ever came across Alex, no one could comprehend how he'd strike back. 'Someday, Alex, someday.' He said, as he finished his mopping. He smiled, thinking of Mia. How could such a thing ever happen? When he put away the mop, he returned to Mia's cabin. He sang her to sleep, and left after about ten minutes. He took this chance to go upstairs and wake Garet. Garet was beginning to walk again, even only after a week or so. Isaac helped him out of bed. All was good here, for now, that was.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5½  
  
Unforgiven  
  
Dear Log, this is Alex. (Who else.) I'm currently travelling the world in this ship, thinking of my dearest Mia. If I ever meet her again, I'll apologize for all of this. I'm duly sad that I cannot be there for her, but it's a price to pay for being a 'bad guy'. Oh, well, log. At least you're a form of company.  
  
Alex  
  
The log vanished after he left the room.  
  
Chapter Six-  
  
The Ballad of The Wind Adept  
  
He was sixteen, angry, and hiding fear. Fear she'd find out, soon enough. Fear, in his mind, was nothing but an evil thing put into our heads by others. *Fight it, Ivan...* A voice in his head screamed. He tried. Suddenly, he became very much so alert. Isaac stood in front of him, holding a book in his hands. 'I found it. That book from my dream...it's right here.' He handed it to Ivan.  
  
'It's....Alex's Log! But how?' Ivan seemed a bit stunned.  
  
'I don't understand it myself, but I feel it's a message of some sort,' Isaac said. 'Let's read it, see if it says anything about Mia...'  
  
They looked through the book. 'Well, this explains everything...' Ivan said, and closed the book. The moment it closed, it went back to wherever it came from.  
  
'Is this a sign or something?' Isaac said.  
  
'Definitely.' Ivan answered.'  
  
'If I ever meet him again, I'll make sure I---!'  
  
Ivan cut Isaac off. 'No death threats, Isaac---bad karma, ya know?'  
  
Isaac laughed, and they went back on deck.  
  
Summer wasn't for six more weeks or so, but it was already humid out on the ocean. ' We won't be battling anyone anytime soon, so let's get out of all tis super heavy armor, shall we?' Ivan suggested. Everyone agreed, even Mia, although hesitantly. When they finished changing, Isaac was first out. Sporting a gray T-shirt and jean shorts, he said, 'Wow! I feel like I'm in 2002 or something!' Garet, wearing a red t-shirt and khaki shorts, laughed and agreed. Ivan, weaing a green t-shirt and khaki shorts, laughed as well. Mia walked out with a light blue dress on. Garet whistled, causing everyone to erupt in a fit of laughter. Ivan noticed when Mia came out, Isaac's eyes turned dreamy. He thwacked Isaac on the back of the head and said, 'Snap out of it.'  
  
'Hey! I can't help it...'  
  
She sat down on the chair across from them. Garet left a few minutes later. Ivan nudged Isaac and said--'Now!'  
  
He nodded and Ivan left.  
  
'Mia,' Isaac began.  
  
'Yes?' Mia said.  
  
'Well, I was just thinking, well...I've wanted to tell you this ever since we met in Imil. Mia, I---'  
  
'So sorry!' She said, and ran for the bathroom.  
  
'No...not again!' He said, holding his head in his hands.  
  
Chapter 6½  
  
Alex's Promise  
  
May 10, Wayard Ocean  
  
Dear Log, Alex once more. As I prepare for something that'll change everything, I have but one last thing to say. I love you, Mia, and our distance will never be able to keep us apart. I promise to you, I'll be there right when you're needing me the most. Goodbye, Wayard.  
  
With that, he jumped overboard.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Changes  
  
It was warm outside again this morning, so everyone donned lightweight clothes. Isaac and Ivan were keeping in shape by running laps around the ship, and Mia was helping Garet walk on his own. Every now and then Mia would bring them water. On one occasion, Ivan nodded to Isaac. He knew this time was inevitable...nothing could've stopped it. 'Mia...' Ivan said. 'We know. We know what's causing all this problem...' Isaac added. 'You do...?' She burst into tears, then threw the glass of water to the ground, where it shattered. 'It's all Alex's fault!' She began to tell the story of what happened, and then began to sob even harder. Isaac walked over to her and hugged her and started singing a lullaby softly. she stopped crying, and hugged him back. She thanked him for that. Ivan tapped them both on the shoulder---he had very urgent news. He ran to the side of the ship and pointed down. Below was a seemingly lifeless body. It was none other than...Alex.  
  
Ivan hoisted Alex out of the water with the Carry Stone, and he plopped down on deck. When he came to, he slowly stood up. 'Where am I? Is this...Heaven? No...Isaac is here, so it can't be...' He stood up. 'Isaac! I demand a duel!' Mia came out, and said, 'Not so fast, hotshot!' His jaw and sword dropped to the ground. Before he could react, Ivan swooped in and threw his sword into the water. 'I'm in the right mind to throw you off this ship back into the water.' She said angrily.  
  
'But, Mia...my, you look different! Did you get a haircut or something?'  
  
She punched his nose so hard, you could hear the bone break. He was holding his badly bleeding nose saying, 'I swear I'll get you...' under his breath. 'Once we find a small island, we'll be sure to abandon you there.' Mia said, and kicked him in the stomach. 'Take that, you garbage of the Earth!' He winced. The following day, they came upon an island no bigger than five hundred feet. They dumped Alex there. 'Good Riddance!' shouted garet as he threw Alex off. Alex cursed loudly, and said, 'I'll get you good someday!' 'We're never coming back for you!' Mia scoffed, but staggered backwards. Isaac came running and caught her before she hit the ground. She hugged him as thanks. He fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Isaac's Song  
  
(Note- capitalization is unnecessary for this part.)  
  
3:43  
  
all he did, he stole you away, he tore you in two, nothing left for me to say, no remorse for you, he has no intention for apology, no look of guilt in his eyes, explains why, his face i so much despise, i can fix all of this, if you can, give me time, give me time  
  
i can't run away, your eyes make me feel... make me feel , pity for you now, i'm sure he doesn't even care, your eyes hide your sorrow, i can sense it deep inside, so do me this one favor, never lie, and always go right, right, yeah...  
  
thre's no rhyme, in all his reason, curse his soul, for how he treated you, like a fool, a remedy is what you're, needing now, fix the emptiness you bear, and the new beginning to your ends... brings back this irony, no reason to hide...step into the light, into the light, now, look at the sky, look at you, look at me, look at me...  
  
When Mia found this on her pillow that night...there was no explaining the range of emotion she felt...  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Collision Course  
  
Isaac awoke to an awful sound. It was none other than the sound of a ship splintering against a rock of sorts. Was it his? He ran out of bed, still in pajamas, up to the deck. He ran around frantically searching for the impact site... and then he saw a second ship. It had struck a rock at a pretty good speed,and was beginning to sink. Isaac vaguely knew that ship...it was Saturos's! 'Help, please!' a girl yelled from the top of the mast. *Jenna!* Isaac thought, and used Psynergy to throw her a rope. Felix caught it, tied it to himself and the rest of the party, while Ivan and Isaac pulled them up on deck.  
  
'You're lifesavers...' Felix said, and shook off some water.  
  
Sheba nodded, and said, 'Thank you for saving our lives...we're very much in debt to you.'  
  
'Don't mention it...' Ivan said.  
  
'That's right.' Isaac nodded.  
  
'Where's Garet?' Jenna asked.  
  
'Right here, Jenna!' Garet said, and walked out on deck. She smiled, and so did everyone else---he was finally walking again. Mia came out of her cabin due to the commotion, and began laughing with everyone. The laughing stopped, and everyone stared at a blue-haired man.  
  
'Erm....may I ask who you are?' Ivan said.  
  
'I am Picard from Lemuria. I joined this group after they saved me from imprisonment.'  
  
'Were you guilty?' Garet asked.  
  
'No, it was all a big misunderstanding...say, are you a Mercury Adept?' he nodded towards Mia.  
  
'Yes, in fact I am. I'm Mia, from Imil, pleased to meet you.' she shook his hand.  
  
He whispered something in her ear, and she thwacked him on the back of the head. They all laughed, and continued on. The new party was a real help to the original four---now Ivan didn't have to work so hard. It was a very fun few weeks...  
  
Chapter 9½  
  
Not...Quite...Dead...Yet  
  
Dear Rock on Island...  
  
I am carving this message into you to commemorate my stay here. Why, you ask I am doing this? It is so that whoever reads this will know when I'm coming for Isaac...I'll get you!!!  
  
5/11-5/14 Alex  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten---A Bit Later  
  
July 15  
  
Dear Journal, It's been a month since the shipwreck brought our friends to us. We finally told Garet on Sunday... Surprisingly, he took it quite well. I have a suspicion he knew long before we did. He may be dumb, but he's a great friend. Felix taught Garet how to climb the lookout post without using his bad leg, leading to a nice dent in the deck from him falling from a few feet up. Sheba's the ship's cartographer, she's making the maps for our trip and keeping track of our progress on a large chart in her cabin. She knows Mia's wish---stay on the sea until after December... so in turn, she's plotting a course that'll take us within 100 miles of Lemuria, where we'll turn south and head for Indra. That'll take us quite a while---into January. Picard told us the other day that going to Lemuria was pointless. There was no lighthouse there, and secondly, Babi had died days ago. I guess we failed Iodem in some respects... We're heading for Hesperia in February, to visit the Shaman, like Hammet instructed us to. In later news, Mia's grown quite fond of my company... and instead of slapping me, she slaps Garet, which is as funny as it is painful. Ivan's working double time, and you'd swear this place was as clean as a laboratory. Jenna and Garet spend a lot of time talking on deck---it seems funny that anyone like Garet can carry on an intelligent conversation... Maybe he's playing all of us---and so I confronted him. in fact, he's quite smart, but not at Ivan or Picard's level. But, hey, now we have another person to talk to...  
  
For now, Isaac  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Showdown  
  
(Note: this is the finale!)  
  
October 8th, 1:18 AM  
  
Isaac stirred in his sleep, and he found that he was bound to his bed. 'Hello, Isaac,' Alex stepped out of the shadows. He drew his sword, and swooshed it around for a while, each time narrowly missing Isaac. He scoffed, and kicked him in the stomach. Isaac grimaced in pain from the impact of the steel toe boot. 'Urgh...Alex...' he said, and felt his eyes tear up. 'Heh! Bet you weren't expecting this, Isaac. Your friends are all bound in their rooms, and Mia is waiting on my ship....so before she escapes, I will take my leave. Ha ha!' he lauhed, and ran away. 'No!' Isaac thought, and began to attempt his freedom. A few minutes later, Felix ran into the room, and cut Isaac's ropes free. 'How?' Isaac said, 'How'd you free yourself?' 'I hid. Picard told him I died, so he left. Pretty devious, eh?' Isaac bitterly laughed. They ran to deck, and Felix split up and ran to the helm. 'Full speed ahead!' He yelled, and off they went, following them. They were moving faster, faster than ever before. It was because of all the ship's power was finally tapped into. Moving at over 100 knots an hour, they came into view of Alex's ship at about 2 AM. 'Go change into your armor.' Felix said, and threw Isaac the equipment. 'Hurry! We'll be there in a few minutes now.' He changed quickly, and readied his Gaia Blade. It glowed with a golden light....it became the Sol Blade temporarily. 'Good...' he said silently. The ships came within inches in seconds, and Isaac jumped over to Alex's deck. It became dark and foggy almost immediately...Alex was controlling the weather...!!! He swooped down from the top of the mast, revealing his hostage, who was tied to the mast. 'We will duel for Mia!' Alex said. 'Winner takes all!' he withdrew a blade made of obsidian, with a burning fire surrounding the hilt. 'Muramasa...' Isaac whispered. 'Correct. Stop gaping now, and fight!' Alex rushed at Isaac with brute force and light speed. He had to jump to avoid this attack, and he ducked and rolled when he hit the ground. He did a downward slash, and struck...wood. He missed, and had to try again. He just had to...he had to win! His eyes flashed with a burning fire, and he began moving at Alex's speed. He used Cloak...and struck from behind! A hit! Alex fell, clutching his gashed shoulder. 'I surrender...' 'Good, as well as you shall.' Isaac said, and cut the ropes. Felix came over and brought Mia back to the Lemurian ship. 'You can go free, but never cross my path....ever again.' 'Farewell, then!' He said, and Isaac left the deck.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
8 AM that morning, we welcomed the ninth party member, Mia's son, Matt. We never did make it to Lemuria, but, oh well....Isaac 


End file.
